


Tired Night

by Sasam



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Petplay, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Mio comes home after a long day of practice and just wants to be pampered and to spend time with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Manabe Nodoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tired Night

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say it but this takes place during the K-On! College manga arc where they are in college and adults.
> 
> Also there is not enough Nodoka/Mio content.

Mio pushed into the apartment, kicking her shoes off at the small entryway before letting her bookbags drop to the floor resulting in a carpet muffled thump. Uncharacteristically decided against cleaning and tidying her mess as normal she stumbled into the living room where she gently laid her bass’ case down on the couch. Sighing at the release from the weight of everything she had been carrying she massaged her shoulders while she wandered into the bedroom to flop face first down on the bed, startling her girlfriend hard at work at the neighbouring desk. 

Nodoka hadn’t heard Mio come in as she had thrown on some headphones to help her with her studies, she found it easier to focus with background noise so most nights the quiet sounds of Houkago Tea Time could be heard leaking out. Meaning she practically fell out of her seat when she saw the mass of long black hair fly into the corner of her vision.

“M-Mio!”

“Mfphhhhf-rry”

Nodoka smiled at her girlfriend's poor pillow muffled attempt at an apology.

“Is everything alright?” Nodoka extricated her headphones and the sounds of HTT grew slightly in the room, playing out in a terribly compressed whimper.

Mio rolled over to face her bespectacled girlfriend. Drinking in the soft worried lines of her face and enjoying the way her jaw set in determination whenever she worried after Mio.

“Mmmmm. Just a long day. I feel exhausted. But now that I get to see you I think I’ll manage,” she blushed, noting with success when Nodoka turned away trying to hide her own cheeks and the creeping pink that grew across them.

“Well, I’m just finishing up my studying. If there’s anything you’d like to do to unwind tonight I’d be happy to oblige.”

“I think I’m too tired for any sort of major play.” Mio flopped back onto her front and paused before turning her head back towards Nodoka, a bashful grin plastered across her face. “But I wouldn’t mind some pets and cuddles.”

“Sure thing,” Nodoka grabbed Mio’s arms and pulled her up. “Why don’t you change into something more comfortable, I’ll clean up my desk and change as well.”

Mio pulled herself from the bed and over to their small shared closet rifling lazily through, back behind the regular everyday clothes. In the far back corner was a small plastic chest made up of various drawers. Opening the upper drawers that contained Mio’s personal items she pulled out a small set of felt fake furred ears, tail, lacy cat themed panties and headed into the add on bathroom to get changed.

Nodoka took her time saving her files, bookmarking her resources and cleaning up her books knowing Mio always took a while to get ready and build up her courage to come out. Even two years living together and dating Mio was still as anxious as ever about how Nodoka would see her. Nodoka didn’t mind though, that side of Mio was just as much a part of why she had fallen for Mio as everything else about her.

Eventually Nodoka heard the door to the washroom open and she spun in her chair to take in the sight in the door frame. Mio stood arms pulled tight around herself, her hands wringing together around the black collar in her hands. Clad in nothing but her black lace underwear and matching cuff set and cat ear headband she looked astounding. The black leather cuffs around her ankles and wrists stood out against her smooth unblemished skin and matched with her dark hair and the black ears that poked out from between the strands.

Nodoka stood from her chair and walked over to Mio. Slowly she ran one hand across Mio’s crimson cheeks burning from embarrassment and with her other hand she took the proffered collar.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Nodoka asked quietly, filled as always when she saw her gorgeous girlfriend with a sense of awe and adoration.

“You were my biggest fan. President.” Mio joked nervously, sending Nodoka into a fit of laughter.

“I guess I was in the end wasn’t I?” Nodoka eyed the collar in her hand and lifted it up between them. “Are you ready then?”

“Yes.” Mio replied, sounding far less nervous than she appears.

“What’s the plan for tonight’s play?”

“Just some cuddles and sleep.”

“And the safeword?”

“Tea time.”

“Good, let’s begin then.” Nodoka finished their routine pre-play prep questions by placing the collar around Mio’s neck, threading the tongue through the buckle until it was snug but not too tight, making sure at least two fingers could fit comfortably between the leather and skin. 

Taking the attached leash in her hand she led Mio back towards their bed where she sat gently pushing back the covers toward the far wall before motioning Mio towards her lap. Slowly Mio acquiesced, sliding to lay across the bedding her head resting on Nodoka’s thighs. Nodoka began slowly running her hands through Mio’s long hair, cooing to her about how good she was for listening to her command. Mio blushed violently red and buried her face into Nodoka’s thighs to hide. They lay like that for a while, content to just exist together in such a manner until Nodoka finally decided to command Mio back up. Mio rose languidly half yawning.

“Is my little pet tired?” Nodoka cooed again, running a hand against Mio’s cheek absorbed by the absolutely adorable way the other girl leaned into it and rubbed her face back.

“Yes Mistress” Mio mewled out quietly, the sleep heavy in her voice.

“Then how about we get some rest then pet?” Nodoka used her hand to lean Mio into her, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

“As long as it’s with you.” Mio murmured again, barely keeping herself up.

Nodoka lay back on the bed guiding Mio down with her until they were both sprawled out properly across the bedding. She barely even began pulling the sheets over the two of them before Mio curled herself into Nodoka’s side and began snoring softly already out like a light.

“You must have had a really tiring day.” Nodoka whispered, brushed the hair out of Mio’s face to watch the content face of her sleeping partner. “I love you so much.” Nodoka gave her another kiss, enjoying the way Mio’s mouth unconsciously quirked up into a small smile.

Clapping twice as quiet as she could to still trigger the noise activator, she turned off the lights and rolled over to better let Mio cling to her.

“Goodnight Mio.” she mumbled into the other girls forehead as she too slowly drifted off into a happy blissful sleep.


End file.
